The present invention relates to a glide shoe of a hydraulic piston machine.
Glide shoes of hydraulic piston machines are known in the art. A known glide shoe has a bore which communicates with an interior of a cylinder in which a piston reciprocates and extends toward a glide face of the glide shoe. A working medium flows through the bore from the interior of the cylinder toward the glide face of the glide shoe and causes build-up of a high hydrostatic pressure between the bore and a gliding surface of a piston-reciprocating element which is in gliding contact with the glide face of the glide shoe. At the same time, the known glide shoe is provided with a large recess on the glide face thereof. In such a construction only a relatively low hydrodynamic pressure can build up between the small remainder portion of the glide face of the glide shoe and the glide surface of the piston-reciprocating element when the glide shoe moves relative to the latter. Thereby a hydrodynamic relief of the glide shoe is insufficient. However, the hydrodynamic relief must be maintained at the highest possible level during operation of the machine.